Redemption
by Snowfel
Summary: What if the Sith Warrior from Star Wars: The Old Republic is going to the movies timeline? What will he change? Can he alter the possible future? Lord Snowfel, a light-sided Sith Marauder who was the former Emperor's Wrath, was on one of his last missions to stop Emperor Vitiate once and for all, when something unexpected happens. AU. *Old Republic reference-only in prologue


_**Hello! This is my first ever story I've published online! I don't have much of experience in writing yet, but I want to improve myself. Sooo... I have this plot in my mind, and I think I'd write it down as my first fanfic. I hope I can entertain you... Oh and please, please, all reviews or critics are welcome. I really, really need to know where I'm not good yet (whatever the critics says, I'll try to improve).** _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, as it is owned by Disney.**

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

The Great Galactic Wars is about to end. Emperor Vitiate's hold upon the worlds he once conquered are loosening. More and more planets rebelled againts his rule and not few succeded in separating themselves from the Sith Empire. But even as the Republic is gaining control over the war, the Sith Emperor cannot be defeated by conventional means. Valline, the hero known as Hero of Tython, Jedi Knight of the Republic, has approached the Council with a bold plan: To form a strike team consisting of him, his companions, and his new guide, the former Emperor's Wrath: Lord Scourge as well as the old Jedi Master who is long thought dead, Revan.

Although most of the Council dissaprove personally, they know that there is no other way the war can be ended without the Emperor defeated and this is the best chance the Republic can have to get rid of the Emperor. Unknown to the Council and anyone, even the Emperor, however, is that Valline and Scourge also had help from the inside. The help from the inside is no other than the current Emperor's Wrath: Lord Snowfel. Armed with information and the Force, the strike team approached the Dark Temple in Dromuund Kaas silently while the battle for the planet is raging above them. But the Emperor isn't known neither for his stupidity nor his ignorance. He knows that someday there will be someone strong enough to threaten him, and he is not without a plan...

Drommund Kaas - (Time)

Lord Scourge entered the Throne Room, blaring with the power of the Force, followed by Revan and the Hero of Tython, Valline. Though big in size, the circular Throne Room seemed so small againts the five of us inside. Purple floors and ornate pilars decorated the inside of the otherwise simple and banal room, and the skyview above the room showed obvious signs of a storm threatening to come. This, however, was no ordinary storm. It was generated throuhg the wrath and power of my master. Or, my former master, Lord Vitiate, the Dark Emperor of the Sith Empire.

"I see that you have found your way in. Quite a show you have in finding the room.", an all too calm voice said.

"Well, we don't want to miss the banquet you're throwing. I heard that we are invited".

 _Crazy. Just downright crazy. Even before the battle started, that wretched Jedi is already provoking the Emperor._

"Ahh, but you are too late. The banquet is already started and it will end quite... Soon." That's bad. It means that he's more than ready to consume the galaxy, once and for all. "Lord Snowfel, please entertain our guests. I don't think it's polite to have our three guests... Unattended." Without any delay, I ignited my lightsabers and sommersaulted high in the air to 'clash' with the 'intruders' while the Emperor turned his back againts us. Now's our chance. Beckoning the Emperor who's facing our back now, I gave my signal and we combined all of our power to create a single blast through the Force in an attempt to knock the Emperor down. I could barely believe what I saw next! The blast successfully knocked the Emperor and nearly drove him to crash into the center pilar.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted as he ignited his lightsaber and produced a force lightning with his other hand. All went according to the plan.  
 _Flashback...  
"...Thank you for showing me Nathema. I can't believe I'm blinded all this time. I believe you now. I was also never a supporter of the Empire and Sith's idea of using rage and hatred as the fuel for the Dark Side. Long story, but you won't believe me if I told it." I said. "I will be more than willing to help you overthrow this war to the Republic's table. I have no love for the Sith Emperor after what you've showed me. Tell me what information you'll need and I'll gladly disclose it..."_

Revan stood ahead of us and spread his arms to intercept the coming lightning, while Valline supported his Tutaminis. Instinctively, the Emperor charged forward, full of hatred, towards the only one who can stop his lightning. Knowing that Revan would never be able to hold againts the Emperor after deflecting such a powerful surge, we felt that we will move towards the next phase of the plan. I moved to intercept the Emperor's trajectory of charge, and armed myself with Soresu Form. All things really went according to the plan.

 _Flashback, 2 weeks after the first one...  
"..."So listen well. Scourge, you and I know very well that the Emperor has little to none weakness. Except one. After I have been given the information that the Emperor is planning to consume the galaxy, I did quite a bit of espionage. The Emperor is in a hurry, and most of the times he doesn't want to be distracted, by anything. Anything, even me myself, not even my reports and the turning tides of war seemed to matter to him. That means he's being impatient. That's our window.", I explained. I can read in their faces the question 'how it would serve us', and before they have a chance to ask, I continued. "The Emperor would most likely be directing most of his energies towards completing the ancient Sith sorcery. Which means, that his power will be distracted for the coming weeks. That is our chance to attack. Kindly reminder, the Emperor is no fool. He will surely strenghten the defenses around him, and he already asked to have me at close company at all times which made it really difficult to make this contact. But rest assured, I've just sent a highly encrypted code about the Palace's defenses that you need to penetrate, and where the weakest point is. That leaves one thing left: How to defeat him. My plan, is that we delay him long enough so that he will consume too much of his energy and he will over-exert. It will take a long time, but it's the best shot we have againts him..."_

I never thought that someone as fragile as Vitiate could posses such an incredible strength! He wasn't made Emperor only for his Force-powers though. Scourge quickly joined us in our fight. He's fighting using Form 2, Makashi, which is proving quite effective againts the Emperor's Juuyo form. _Well, this turns out to be enjoyable. Watch this._ Hoping that Scourge will understand my signal, I switched to Djem So and activated my other lightsaber, reversed the grips and started doing the offensive. Scourge seemed to know what I'm thinking, as he switched into Soresu and moved forward to take the most of the blows as I am going on the offensive.

 _Flashback... Continuing after the 2 weeks flashback_

 _"... I think one of the best ways to tire him would be through physical exertion. We know that he's really proficient in the use of the Force, but millenias of not dueling a worthy opponent would cost him his dueling skills. Scourge, Snowfel, there's your speciality.". Actually, I think that's a wonderful tactic! He's not the commander of the Republic in the Mandalorian Wars for nothing then. "I agree. Scourge, what's your prefered form of..."?_

We continued to fight for sometime, switching positions often. I can sense and see confusion in the Emperor's eyes and feelings. He doesn't seem happy to be tricked. _He knows very well that his dueling skills are no match for us, but he's still kriffing good, considering how long he hasn't dueled againts anyone. And he also knows very well that it would be no use to use Force powers agains us as we are protected by Revan and Valline. Speaking about Valline..._ Out of nowhere Valline appeared with his lightsaber and assuming Form VI begining to barrage the Emperor with Force Blasts. From behind him. Which means we successfully brought down his focus to the bare minimum. Revan seemed to understand the sudden improvisation in the plan as he quickly joined the fray, making the Emperor busy fightning four incredibly powerful Force users on his own. Improvising, I made a signal to indicate my friends to switch forms often, to distract the Emperor even more. I can already feel the start of him over-exerting himself through the Force...

 _The battle lasted for hours before the Emperor is finally cornered..._

Deactivating his lightsaber, the Emperor leaned on the centre pilar. "I.. I can't believe it. Me, the Sith Emperor, THE SITH EMPEROR, defated by a bunch of weaklings... Huff.."

"Surrender, and you might yet live." Valline said.

"Surrender? As if I would live with it." As the Emperor said that, he pulled a hidden lever in the center pilar, that not even I know aobut nor does Scourge. This all happened in a split-second. Suddenly, a huge wave of energy spawned up of nowhere in the center of the room. The Emperor released a blood-curling scream and laughed histerically. "I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO DEAL WITH YOU NOW. IT"S NO USE KILLING ME, I'LL RETURN. IN A DAY, IN A WEEK, IN A YEAR, IN A MILLENIA, I'LL RETURN! YOU'll REALIZE HOW FUTILE YOUR EFFORTS ARE!". The Emperor's body then fell through the floor, lifeless. He seemed to have exerted all his remaining powers to createa that disturbance in the room. The huge wave of energy seemed to be pulling all of us, stronger than the pull of gravity, its epicenter threathening to eat us away. I realized in horror that I am the closest one to the epicenter. I can't scream, nor can I seem to feel anything with the Force. I can't stop myself from being sucked in. _But after all, if I really did get sucked in, at least the Emperor is gone now and the suffering the galaxy has to face would be gone._ Or so I thought, as I was getting sucked into the middle. Then I got sucked, and all of my conciousness were no more than a flicker of light inside me.

 _Around 7 hours later…_

I wake up, only to find out that I was in the middle of... A city. Ruralized, but urban. _Wait… I feel familiar. I've been here before! Coronet City!? Corellia? How in the kriff I get into this place?_

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for chapter one, or, I'd say, prologue of how the plot will start! I know I did not set the battle in a very detailed manner, that was actually quite intentional (I think I'll have a one-shot about dueling sometime, I have something in my imagination I might use). I have a few ideas in mind as how the story will unfold. Any feedbacks are welcome! I know I might sound like repeating but I think I'll say it again, I really really need to improve my writing skills.**_

 **Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
